Daddy's little girl
by SlipKnoTpUnK5
Summary: Dante meets an errisistable GIRL! shes only 17 must warn now there is a lemmon in this chapter so anyways this girl is a demon and has a hated past. read on for more info!


it poored as manny stood in the rain with her umbrella over her head, every one passed like she wasent even there. she walked down the side walk and went into love planet and saw many men surrounding a woman pole dancing throwing all there spare cash at her. manny sat at the bar and asked for a martini, Dante happened to be in the bar at the same time she was and sat next to her. from that whole time he was next to her he gazed at her fine curved body, her red shimmering eyes as she stared at the martini glass playing with the olive.

"can you stop staring at me, you are making me feel uncomfertable." she said in a soft but sexy errisistable voice. " of course im going to stare you praticaly have your breast hanging out of your shirt." quickly she pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head." stop fucking with me or i will shoot you!" dante took the gun fom her and shot her in the head. " he he he he he, you think a meir bullet can hurt me. think again." Dante whispered to manny in her her. " if you werent so hott i would kill you right now." manny gritted her teeth in furry." you ass hole" manny replied "i love you too" dante massaged her breast and lickedher earlobe "so will you accept my offer?" manny pushed him back thinking befoe she acted. manny began to think her self " i dont know if i should, i mean im still a virgin but also a demon i dont know what to do." dantewent back to toying with her breast and kissing her neck "so about the offer" "y--yes" she stuttered." dante got behind her and reached into her shirt. he started playing with her breast and kissing her neck. manny turned arround and gazed at his chest how strong his mucles were. he pulled manny closer to him and kissed her he started to lick her lips finding his way to the center. all of a sudden she felt this un controlable urge to het closer to him so she did. he felt her round breast against his chest, and in that he felt her hert racing. she noticed dante put all his passion into his kisses and the way he licks her earlobe. manny pulled his head closer to her mouth and started nibbiling on his ear. dante picked up manny and reached into her shorts. manny felt somthink creep into her body but she thought it felt good so she just enjoyed it. then it got very pain ful,so she started releasing pleasurable moans. manny whispered in his ear after she finished nibbiling " lets go to your place"

when they got to dante's place dante therw himself on the couch and manny on his lap. dante took off her shirt and saw her body it looked so silky he couldnt wait to get into her. manny put her breast onto his chest and started to kiss him from his neck down. when she got to his naval she un ziped his pants and saw his manhood she was amazed it was so big she was scared if he banged her too hard but at that point she didnt care. she started sucking on his dick like it was a lolly pop. he heald her head and pushed it down. she slid on his smooth skin up to his face. his dick rubed inbetween her breast and down her stomach it just made him more hornny than he already was. dante pushed her back so he could get ontop of her and start creeping inside her. but first he licked her chest and went all the way down to her naval and saw her ring in her stomach. but he paid no mind his toung went inside her woman hood. he noticed she was tight at that point he knew she was a virgin. so then he became currious about her age so he asked. " so how old are you?" " im 17 " she replied. " good, so im your first?" " she paused.

" y-- yeah, your my first." as soon as he heard those words came out of her mouth he picked her up and forced her on his dick.

"ah!" her moan sounded pleasurable and painful at the same time. "im gonna give you something you'll never forget" he said and smirked at the same time. he pile drved her like crazy. " ah! oh! ooh!" he moans became louder each time. finaly he started to slow down and give her a brake. " was that fun" dante said with a grin on his face. manny collapsed on his chest withhis manhood still in side her. she looked up at him and blushed. she slid off his dick and fell asleep inbetween his legs wide open.

"so did ya have fun?" dante asked. " i wouldnt say fun, i would say a disarible time." manny replied. manny slid on his body and started to make out with dante. the phone rang wich starteld them bolth. " just ignore it." dante said as her addictive kisses covered his body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: the next chapter will come out when im finished typing it i know it was short but very detailed!


End file.
